


you mean the world to me

by humanluke



Series: cake projection series [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Foreshadowing, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: luke is worried about calum.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: cake projection series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113335
Kudos: 1





	you mean the world to me

“I’m worried about you.”

Calum looks up from his phone, scrolling through his feed as he tilts his head a little bit. Luke is standing in the doorway, hands on his hips as he plays with his hands. Calum’s not sure what’s brought this sudden outburst on, but he sets his phone down next to him as he looks across the room at him.

“What’s there to be worried about?” he asks softly, raising an eyebrow. “Come, sit, you look so nervous.” Luke hovers in the doorway for a beat longer before crossing to the bed, long limbs getting him there in an instant. He settles into the sheets, back turned to Calum. He scoots over to him, reaching his arms around his waist as he pulls him a little bit closer. Luke sighs as he settles into his touch, but is reminded of exactly why he’d been so worried before.

“You’ve just seemed… so unwell lately,” he says softly, blue eyes following the shadows on the floor of their apartment. “Coughing a lot, not eating much… I just worry. You know how I get. And I know you always insist that you’re fine, you always do, but… you’ve just seemed so far away on top of it all… I don’t know, I’m sorry…” Calum’s hands slide over Luke’s front, pulling him into his lap a little as he looks at him.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” he says softly, pressing a kiss to his temple as he smiles against his skin. “You know if something was actually wrong with me I would tell you. I love you, I wouldn’t hide that from you.” Luke nods a little bit. Their relationship is still fresh enough, only 8 months old, that he can’t help but worry, can’t help but wonder if Calum would keep something from him. He knows he should trust him, but there’s just an instinct that nags at him, tugs at his insides. There’s something about him that senses that something is wrong, but he can’t put his finger on it.

“I love you too,” he says after a beat, and he turns into Calum’s lap to face him a little bit better as he offers him a soft smile. “I just want you to be healthy and happy with me for a long time, and you don’t seem all that healthy right now…”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve felt unwell in a way that makes me like this,” he shrugs nonchalantly. “It goes away in a couple of weeks. Really, Luke, I am okay. I’m not going anywhere. I’m too happy with you to go anywhere.” He offers him another grin, tucking golden curls out of his face as he leans in and kisses him on the mouth this time. His lips are careful as they form into his at first, easily melting into Luke’s after a beat. It only takes another split second before Luke falls into it as well, all worries forgotten as he eases against Calum’s body.

They sit like this for a few moments, kissing lazily before Luke pulls back after a beat. He looks over Calum’s face with stars in his eyes, pink lips upturned into a tiny smile as he leans into Calum. He presses his face into his neck and breathes in his smell, sighing against his skin as he surrounds himself with the aroma of stale cigarettes and day old cologne.

“I love you,” Luke repeated, mumbling the words into his skin, tattooing them there with his breath. Calum’s hands slide over his back easily, soothing over it gently as he smiles and presses a kiss to his messy blond curls.

“I love you too,” he says softly, letting himself sink into the moment, reeling in the feeling of Luke against him like this.

He wishes they could stay this easy forever.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
